Rear Admiral Fights
"Taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaake thiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis!" 'Rear Admiral Fights '(リール・アードミラル・ファイーツ Riru Adomiraru Faitsu) is considered Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout's worst friend. He "could care less" about Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout, since Rear Admiral Fights' own power nuggets are far greater than those of his rival-turned-friend-supposedly. Rear Admiral Fights was disfigured as a young child and cursed with his Demon Hand. He uses the strange power to his powerful advantage in fights, creating powerful Shadow Traps to immobilize powerful enemies, empowering himself to overpower them, and thus making them powerless to disempower him. Utilizing his spooky, powerful Akuma no Te technique to target an enemy's greatest weak points, Rear Admiral has proven himself more than a match for red-blooded creatures. "I would like your finest pair of men's slacks, please." History Rear Admiral Fights first appears in Episode 4 as one of Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout's classmates. He makes himself known by answering every question asked in class and emasculating Dengar Dangerous by tricking him into eating his desk. After school, Rear Admiral approaches Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout, interested in his Scoutkenn after witnessing him punch a lunch lady into the meatloaf dimension, and reveals that he too is a prominent user of Scoutkenn. He challenges Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout to a friendly sparring match, wherein the brooding hero learns that Rear Admiral Fights could tap into his power nuggets. The fight ends in a draw, but Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout becomes wary of Rear Admiral and decides to keep his eye on him. As a Bad Guy .]] In Episode 24, it is revealed that Rear Admiral Fights is the source of the Hell Satans attacking the city and Choco Taco Academy. He has been letting them loose from Ultra-Satan-Hell to help him locate the legendary MacGuffin Muffins and hired 5 powerful Generals (including America Man, Doctor-Mad-Insane-Medic, and Oldman-Top-Hat-Reaper-Spy) to do battle with Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout and to generally wreak havoc. Through the second and fourth seasons, the rest of the Scoutlings battle their way to Rear Admiral Fight's flying fortress to stop him from being a dick (Rear Admiral Fights temporarily rejoins the Scoutlings in Season 3 because his fortress was taken from him). When he refuses, Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout screams and begins a long, grueling battle against his rival and his 5 Generals, while his friends fight off a group of elite Hell Satans known as "The Underpowered Timewaster Squad." Aftermath When Rear Admiral Fights is finally defeated, he surrenders and declares himself Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout's "worst friend" and begins a campaign of hate-friendship wherein he would eventually use his new not-friends to gain the power he needed to kill them. For most of the series, Rear Admiral is merely biding his time and attending slumber parties whilst waiting for the moment he can get his hands on the MacGuffin Muffins, or an equally powerful plot device, so he can rise to power and lay waste to the world. However, during the Skulking-Ninja-Armored-Clown-Spy Saga, he eventually comes to terms with his position and accepts the other Scoutlings as his friends. He still tries to kill them though. Personality Rear Admiral Fights is notably arrogant and has a habit of making longwinded speeches about his powers despite the fact that educating his enemies about them actively makes it more difficult to win. Powers & Abilities Akuma no Te – Fights can communicate with his opponent's skeleton to attack them from the inside by telling them of the horrors of Communism, which will cause the skeleton to obliterate all of the blood within his opponent due to their newly-found fear of the color red (the color of Communism). Akema to Re - Using special modding privileges given to him in an April Fools special by a ghostwriter, Rear Admiral Fights gains supreme power over existence for 10 seconds whereupon he can be easily defeated by calling an admin to correct the timeline. Akuma no Fe - Fights channels the strange powers of men's clothing to throw somebody in Betty's cleavage. The person cast into that abyss shall be lost to time and space forever, effectively being deleted from reality. Used on Uncle Russia before the Rear Admiral Fights Saga Akama Do De ''- A strange ability which Fights uses to get somebody stuck in a doorway. Due to his lack of mastery with this ability, he never knows who's going to get stuck and has gotten the Scoutlings stuck on more than one occasion. Voice Actors Rear Admiral Fights is voiced by Some Canadian Dude in the English dub. In the Japanese dub, he is voiced by Tarou Shoku of ''Matamoto-hamegama fame. Also voiced by Lunarchsounds Trivia *Rear Admiral Fights is 5'5", making him the shortest character in the series other than Betty. He is self-conscious about this. *In an older version of the manga before everybody became obsessed with cards and plot devices, The demon who disfigured Rear Admiral Fights was actually his father. This was later quickly retconned and forgotten when Ultra Satan stole acquired the rights to the franchise. *At the end of Episode 401, his name is misspelled "Rear Admeral Fights" during the credits, it's unknown if this was intentional or not *Rear Admiral Fights is often seen with a book *There are reports that in the original draft of the manga Rear Admiral Fights was illiterate despite always carrying around a book. *Rear Admiral Fights is the only character in the series to be voiced by the same actor in the Russian, Portuguese, and ASL versions of the anime. *Some fans speculate that he might be Betty's twin brother since they both share similar height and age, and both have a connection to Ultra-Satan-Hell. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Villains Category:Scoutlings Category:Antiheroes Category:Scouts Category:Former Villains